


Sunlight

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Underworld
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: 剧情有肉，翻车现场黑道AU  黑道拽×卧底哈ooc现场





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情有肉，翻车现场
> 
> 黑道AU 黑道拽×卧底哈
> 
> ooc现场

1  
黑夜在叫嚣。  
  
五彩缤纷的霓虹灯争先恐后地交替闪烁，红黄蓝的光斑在空气中快速滑动，重叠出更多绚丽的颜色。吧台里的调酒师用力摇晃着调酒器具，打扮得花枝招展的男男女女挤在舞池里跳舞，摩肩接踵地扭着身子，最前面还有个大舞台，穿着三点式的女人踏着十公分的红色高跟鞋跳着火辣的爵士，手抚摸过自己的胸和大腿。  
  
50cent节奏感极强的声音撞击着耳膜，胸口都跟着一震一震。  
  
嘴唇上传来凉凉的触感，德拉科张开嘴，一卷舌头，西瓜的冰甜在口中蔓延开来。末了，他悠悠低头，左臂中那个带着猫耳朵的女孩已经趴到了他的怀里，两个柔软的大球抵在他胸口蹭，一览无余的沟壑线条不停扭来扭去。  
  
女孩感受到目光，楚楚动人地眨了眨碧绿的眼眸，将手中还未放下的银叉举到嘴边，一点一点吮吸上面残留的红色汁液，樱色的嘴唇一张一合。  
  
德拉科喉结微动，左手扣在女孩黑色卷发的后脑勺上，女孩会意，笑眯眯地放下叉子，德拉科立即俯下身吻住了她诱人的双唇。  
  
西瓜的余甜在舌尖传递，女孩享受地闭上双眼，德拉科却用余光扫过旁边沙发上的人影。  
  
那个人低着头，看不见脸上的表情，只看得见黑乎乎的发旋。他似乎正专心地观察着手中的香槟，缩着肩膀避开旁边潘西裸露的后背——布雷斯不知道对她说了些什么，她笑得花枝乱颤，身子一抖一抖。  
  
“艾伯特。”达芙妮举着红艳艳的鸡尾酒走了过去，贴着那人坐下身，满是金色亮片的裙子堪堪遮住臀部。  
  
那人终于抬起头，橙色的灯光正好扫过他了脸颊，祖母绿的眼睛染上一层妩媚。  
  
“晚上好，格林格拉斯小姐。”他轻快地说，举起看了半天一口没喝的香槟轻轻碰了碰杯。  
  
德拉科仰起头，怀中的女孩不满于这个戛然而止的长吻，低垂着浓黑睫毛的模样使人怜惜。他右臂中一个长的像个瓷娃娃一样的男孩赶忙叉起一块苹果凑上去，似乎也想获得一个相同的吻。  
  
“我说了，叫我达芙妮。”女人嗔怪道。  
  
“你的美貌总是让我不敢高攀。”  
  
达芙妮娇声笑了起来，白净的大腿状似无意地靠了上去，手肘搭上那人的肩膀，头凑过去，channel的熏香扑面而来。她贴近他的侧脸：  
  
“我允许你……”  
  
“艾伯特。”德拉科放开怀中的人儿，站了起来，“有事找你。”  
  
哈利闻声，也站了起来，不着痕迹地避开达芙妮柔软的躯体，他第一次看向那个叫他名字的人。  
  
这人长得确实不错，微长的浅金色头发垂在肩上，一边别在耳后，露出亮眼的耳钉，昏暗的灯光时不时照过他精致的五官，灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着妖冶无限。  
  
“好的，D哥。”  
  
德拉科瞥了一眼达芙妮就头也不回地离开，达芙妮下意识缩了缩身子，哈利对她无奈地笑了笑，顺从地跟了上去。  
  
穿过拥挤的人群，男人女人造作夸张的笑声不绝于耳，时不时还夹杂着暧昧的呻吟与故意压低的污言秽语。  
  
德拉科拨开一个浓妆艳抹扭着身子跳舞的女人，转进了拐角，然后猛地一转身，把哈利一把按在墙上，狠狠地盯着他。  
  
哈利抬起下巴看着那个比他高了一个头的男人，两人的鼻息互相喷洒在彼此的颈脖，炙热而疯狂。  
  
他挑起嘴角，眸光流转。  
  
“什么事，D哥？”  
  
“哈利·波特。”德拉科贴到哈利的耳根旁轻声呢喃，舌尖几乎要触上柔软的耳垂，音调拖得很长，尾音上翘，似乎是威胁，又极度暧昧。  
  
“我就是来警告你，那个人已经开始怀疑了。”  
  
哈利几乎笑出了声：“恶意的还是善意的？”  
  
德拉科狠狠皱了皱眉。  
  
“D哥，你不觉得这很可笑吗。”  
  
“别叫我D哥。”这句话从德拉科咬紧的牙关里一字一句地漏出来。  
  
“我叫我讨厌的人都叫D哥。”哈利挑衅地笑，随即弯起的嘴角就被一双刻薄的嘴唇压了上去。他顺从地闭上眼睛，湿润的舌头用力地搅在了一起，如同暴雨疯狂的冲打。  
  
就像他们每次接吻那样。  
  
直到哈利觉得呼吸困难时，他偏过头喘着粗气。德拉科意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，手强制扳过哈利的脸，让那片澄澈的绿湖里只倒映着他一个人。  
  
“你和所有讨厌的D哥都接吻？”  
  
他们贴得很近，嘴唇间连一公分的距离都不到。  
  
“那倒不是，只有你一个。”哈利想到和达利接吻的情景，打了个冷颤。  
  
“顺便一提，我不喜欢西瓜味。”  
  
德拉科的眼睛里闪过一道古怪的光，他咧了咧嘴角，突然把哈利一下子扛到肩上，哈利惊呼一声，就被拐进旁边的男厕所，一个醉醺醺走过的紫色头发女人东倒西歪地扶着墙，惊讶地看着他们，哈利注意到她的口红只剩下一半了。  
  
厕所单间的门就被砰地关上，In da club的音乐从塑料门上面下面的空缺中涌进来，哈利似乎还听见隔壁的隔壁传来女人的娇嗔。  
  
“上面有酒店。”  
  
德拉科没有回答，一脚勾下马桶盖，然后把哈利往上一摔。哈利闷哼一声，下一秒铺天盖地的吻就席卷而来，他身子被压着往后仰，冰冷的水缸抵着他的肩胛骨很不舒服。  
  
密密麻麻的啃咬蔓延到了喉结，颈弯，锁骨，使哈利忍不住地颤栗。德拉科一把抽下自己的柳丁皮带，“咔啦”一声，腰间别着的枪被甩在了地上，滑倒了门缝间。哈利想，隔壁的隔壁里那对男女出来时也许会被枪吓到。  
  
德拉科直起身，解开内裤的束缚，硕大的阴茎弹了出来，色情地触到哈利的下巴。他恶意地顶了顶跨，龟头戳在哈利微微张开的口中，贴着他的牙齿。  
  
哈利自然而然地张开嘴，一口将紧绷的肉棒含了进去，咸咸的味道深入颈喉。他舌头缓慢地绕着卷了一圈，愉悦地听见德拉科不自觉地哼了一声，才开始吞吞吐吐的动作。  
  
德拉科仰起脖子，汗水顺着爆出来的筋脉淌了下来，滴进哈利杂乱的黑发里。  
  
哈利的技术很好，牙齿几乎不会磕到那粗大的柱体，德拉科一下子就好像被不可抗拒的大力拉进很深的海底。  
  
欲望在翻腾。  
  
他忍不住用手扣住哈利的头，几缕汗湿的戳出来的头发细细密密地扎着他的手掌。他突然往里压，哈利只感觉喉头被顶着泛起一阵恶心，他排斥地往外吐，手下意识推了推柔软的囊袋。  
  
德拉科往后猛地一撤，一把拽起哈利的手腕，往后甩，哈利的胸膛就贴上了不怎么牢固的门板。德拉科的手从后面环着他，胸膛压着他汗津津的后背，薄薄两层布料传递着火热的体温。  
  
“咔”地一声，哈利迷迷糊糊地听见自己皮带的金属扣被解开了，倏地身后一凉，两个白皙的滚圆就暴露在了空气中。  
  
德拉科舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，坚挺的阴茎顶在臀瓣中央，与此同时，他左手绕道前面，握住那人炙热的性器，怀中人打了个哆嗦。  
  
哈利感觉冰凉粘稠的液体进入了自己的后面，一只同样冰凉的手指按揉着后穴一张一合的皱褶。  
  
然后，被猛然刺穿。  
  
哈利不禁叫出了声，旁边女人的娇喘停滞了一秒。  
  
德拉科一深一浅地抽插，喘着气说：“你应该求着我的，波特，这是聪明的做法。”  
  
哈利眼神迷离地半眯着，满眼是白花花地墙砖，“我从来没聪明过，但你也没揭发我。“  
  
“信不信我现在就把你的小秘密一个一个告诉黑魔王。“德拉科威胁道，他的嘴唇一开一合间轻触到哈利柔软的耳垂尖。  
  
哈利笑了，边喘边笑，他艰难地贴着墙壁扭过头，模糊地视线中是那头如阳光般地金发：”你不会。现在你要好好操我，不是吗？“  
  
德拉科勾起嘴角，注视着眼前满是水汽迷蒙的双眼，像是小精灵们在幽绿色的森林里跳舞。  
  
”嘭咚“一声，德拉科惊愕地睁大了双眼，随即滑到了地上。  
  
哈利顿了几秒，才慢慢扣上衬衫的扣子，把手里的麻醉针收到袖口里。  
  
“……对不起，他开始怀疑了，我也要行动了。”哈利小声说。  


2  
空气很潮湿，水因子缓缓游移着，钻入鼻腔。左侧的脸像是贴在一块冰上，被压得有些麻木。德拉科睁开眼。  
  
一片黑暗。  
  
有点糟糕。德拉科想。  
  
他动了动僵硬的身子，手腕上传来一阵痛楚，一环一环相扣的铁链互相碰撞发出尖锐的声响，还有铁锈摩擦出刺耳的噪音。  
  
这种声音他听过太多。那些关在牢里可怜虫就是这样被绑着，以前满口叫嚣着正义，被折磨会儿就神志不清地乱哼哼，像块破布似的匍匐在地上。  
  
也许因为眼睛被蒙上了布，所以耳朵格外敏感，呼吸声和心跳声也被无限放大。  
  
有两个心跳。  
  
“哈利·波特？”他的声音带着干渴的沙哑。  
  
“什么？”一个陌生的男声响起，又尖又细，像是铁锈细碎的摩擦，“你知道是伟大的哈利·波特把你抓过来的？”  
  
德拉科沉默了几秒。  
  
“他在哪里？”  
  
“切，波特先生很忙的，他才不会来亲自守着你呢。”那个声音很明显地带着嘲讽与自豪。  
  
“所以只有你这种小菜鸡才会被分来看守我？”德拉科比他更嘲讽。  
  
那个声音沉默了一会儿，然后说：“你别太得意了，马上就会有人来审问你。”他哼了两声，“你最好老实点，我们有的是办法让你开口。”  
  
“怎么，难道你连审问我的权利都没有？”德拉科拖着长腔说。  
  
“……”  
  
长袍擦过地板，然后是鞋底重重踏过水泥地的声音。  
  
黑暗中变成一人的心跳。  
  
仿佛是世界上唯一的声音。  
  
时间被放得很缓慢，跟随着一深一浅的呼吸一分一秒地流逝，然后是小时，然后是天。  
  
当一个人被迫寂寞时，无奈只能接受回忆疯狂的洗礼。德拉科有时会想起小时候的事。母亲用温柔的掌心抚弄他的头发；长大一点，父亲教他这个混乱的世界只有自己能相信，强大即真理。那时稚嫩的自己似懂非懂，只知道跟着父亲威风神奇的身影晃悠。父亲是他的神。  
  
可是有一天神倒下了。  
  
天空是沙漠的颜色，云霞是土黄色的，像是干涸残喘的老人跌跌撞撞行走留下的脚印。光一线一线，稀疏地散落下来，在一片残垣断壁之中，在一切兵荒马乱之上。  
  
他的神倒在血泊里，用沙哑的嗓子对他说去找一个除了自己真正能信任的人，对他说去爱，对他说要有一个家。  
  
母亲举起沾满血污和泥垢的手，他流着泪将脸凑上前，贴上那流逝的温热。血糊满他的脸颊，额头，眼睛。  
  
阴阳的分界线一点一点推移，相拥的身影一点一点沉默在黑暗中。  
  
夕阳陨落。  


3   
文件哗的一声散落在地，布雷斯猛地站了起来。  
  
“艾伯特是卧底？”  
  
潘西拧着眉头，严肃地注视着爱人的眼睛，深棕色里透出些黝黑来，像是温热的黑咖啡一般散发出浓厚的醇香。  
  
她悬在喉咙里的什么东西落回了原位。  
  
“他是哈利·波特。”  
  
“那个哈利·波特？”布雷斯又猛地坐回了椅子上，烦躁地敲着桌子，“操他妈的，捂得真该死的严实。上次还和他喝酒称兄道弟……我就说他像个刚入黑的小白，再怎么老练还洗不掉单纯的气质……”  
  
潘西手一撑坐到书桌上。  
  
“东区和57号基地受到重创。”  
  
布雷斯停下敲桌子的动作，抬头看向潘西。  
  
“东区和57号基地？……虽然算得上大基地，但是，艾伯特……不，哈利·波特绝对知道我们的总部……”  
  
“这也是那个人所疑惑的。”潘西绷紧了脸，“不管怎样，我们必须尽量迁移，避免出其不意的损失。”  
  
“为什么是你来通知我？”  
  
“……艾伯特失踪的同时，我没找到德拉科。  
  
潘西望向后面，窗子被巨大而厚重的暗色窗帘遮得严严实实，像是巨大的黑暗扑面袭来，亦像是无数黑洞洞的枪口整齐地排列着。  
  
事情大概发生在前几天在酒吧那次吧。德拉科左吻一个姑娘右抱一个小姐，结果看见达芙妮贴上艾伯特就啥也不管了。啧，活该被算计。潘西想。  
  
“德拉科，一直和艾伯特……”  
  
“是的。”  
  
空气安静了下来，布雷斯靠到椅背上。他不知道德拉科是背叛还是被抓。他希望是前者。  
  
有一次他去德拉科房间里问他点事，撞见那个金发混蛋背对着他正对着墙，乱蓬蓬的黑发露出一小撮。  
  
“滚出去。”他回头瞪了一眼，满脸都是熟悉的轻蔑。  
  
布雷斯识相地走了，还贴心地关上了门。  
  
但布雷斯看得出来，那轻蔑里头是藏也藏不住的欢快。  
  
封闭的房间密不透风，空调察觉到屋里上升的气温，开始呜呼呼地响，好像很远很远的地方，惊雷在云层里翻滚。  
  
下雨了。潘西想。虽然室内听不到一点雨声看不到一滴雨水，但潘西总能闻见雨水的味道，清新而诱人，多情而冷漠。  
  
他们就是在一个满是雨的日子里相遇的。年幼的她遇见年幼的他，同样高傲同样叛逆，一个道德底线落在零点之下，一个轻狂指数飙到无限循环。  
  
“我们会掀起腥风血雨，我和德拉科。”  
  
“切，幼稚。”  
  
“喂，你说什么？你敢再说一遍？”  
  
“我，说，你，幼，稚——”男孩大喊。  
  
空气中弥漫着雨独有的气味，地面被水珠噼里啪啦乱砸一气。  
  
哈，最后那个男孩还是被她收了，甚至跟着加入了黑手党。  
  
潘西的表情松了松，身体俯到桌子上，伸出手，抚摸布雷斯紧锁的眉，试图缕开。  
  
半晌，布雷斯抬起眼，定定地看着潘西。  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“不管站在什么立场上。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“我们会没事的。”  
  
“我知道。”  


4   
“砰”，眼前的身影无声地倒在了地上，露出他背后的人，刚刚放下举着枪的手。  
  
哈利绷紧的脸颊放松带来，露出一抹笑意。他走上前，大腿因为受了擦伤而有些瘸拐。  
  
“好样的，罗恩。”  
  
红头发的男子得意地用食指转起了枪。  
  
“那是。一击必杀啊。”  
  
他用左手在颈间比划了两下。  
  
“话说你也太神了吧，这种犄角旮旯的小基地都被你打探到了。”罗恩蹲下身，低下头，用枪托顶着地上尸体的脸颊。  
  
哈利顿了一秒，然后笑着说：“我这个最佳卧底可不是白做的。”  
  
德拉科从来没有在他面前掩饰过黑手党的秘密，无论是发现他是卧底前还是以后。究竟是什么时候被发现的呢？哈利自信自己的演技，但那双灰蓝色的眼睛，像是利刃，刺破所有华丽虚伪，外皮被一层一层拨开，亲昵却锐利，最后直指怦然跳动的心脏。  
  
“喂，你其实不是黑手党的人吧？”  
  
“……你开什么玩笑呢。”  
  
“别小瞧我。你可是我床上的人啊……”  
  
拖长的音调渐轻渐缓，一点不落地卷入耳蜗。细腻的鼻息落在耳垂上，很痒。他的手一点一点下挪，皮肤就一点一点烧起来。  
  
地上的血蔓延，触到哈利的鞋时分成了两路。哈利也蹲下身来，腿上的伤口因此渗透出细细碎碎的疼痛。他没有在意，只是盯着血液中自己的倒影发呆。  
  
“按照这个进度，我们一点点由外围到内核消弱敌方实力，彻彻底底地釜底抽薪，让伏地魔和几个助纣为虐的心腹变成光杆司令，通天的本事也没办法了吧……最后来一次大围剿……你的主意真是妙极了，哈利……”罗恩滔滔不绝地开始了一番激动地演讲。  
  
远处的工厂轰隆隆地响，罗恩的声音被掩掉了一半。哈利边附和边走神。他将指沾了些鲜血，还是温热的，在地上随意涂抹着。  
  
黑手党的内核人员——潘西·帕金森，布雷斯·扎比尼，阿斯托里亚·格林格拉斯……  
  
“你说对吧，哈利？”  
  
“……对啊，我们一定干翻他们。”  
  
哈利回过神来，低头看了看地上用血画出的图案。  
  
乱七八糟的笔画和无厘头的连线中，却是两个字母——D.M。  
  
“我们走吧。”哈利站了起来，脚蹲得有些麻。他跺了几下，自然而然地用鞋子抹糊地上的血迹。  
  
血，整个世界都是血。  
  
哈利想，自己的生命中又太多太多的血，从十多年前开始，就再也洗不掉了。嘴被布袋绑了起来，手脚也被绑在一起无法动弹，幼小的肩膀被冷硬的地板磨得生疼。他无声地哭，眼泪糊满了小小的脸蛋，跟随着地心引力的方向往侧面流淌。模糊的视线里，是血花喷溅开来，然后和地板上的泪水混为一体。  
  
战争，永不停歇的战争。  
  
在鲜血的洗礼下，又有谁能够自称正义。  
  
但仍然有一个人，他想要去拯救。在杀了这么多人之后，他仍然想要洗刷自己的灵魂，因为他的胸有个悸动不停的东西。  


5  
“马尔福。”哈利深吸一口气。  
  
“我知道你恨透了我。”  
  
“但你应该早就料到了，从你决定不告发我的那刻。”  
  
黑暗中的人没有半点回应，一动不动地靠墙坐着。  
  
哈利走近了一步，手电筒明晃晃的光直直地把德拉科的狼狈照得一览无余，暗淡的金发无力地垂在脸侧。哈利注意到他的手腕被铁链磨得红肿出血。  
  
“你已经做出选择了，D哥。”哈利软下声音。  
  
德拉科还是没有动。  
  
哈利走上前，拇指在铁门的机器上按了一下，机器的屏幕亮了亮，门嘀嗒一声开了。  
  
他缓缓走到角落，蹲下身。  
  
“怎么，伟大的哈利·波特亲自来审问我？”德拉科没抬头，嘲讽地说，声音沙哑得厉害。  
  
“你没什么可以被审问的，该知道的我都知道。”  
  
“那不该知道的呢？”  
  
德拉科猛地抬起头，举起手扯住哈利的衣领往下拽，铁链哗啦啦作响。  
  
粗重的鼻息喷洒在哈利的脸上，那双紧紧盯着他的眼睛里充满了红血丝。他半晌没说话，不知道哪里传来水珠落在水泥地上的声音，一滴一滴很有节奏。  
  
“我们做爱吧。”哈利平静地说。  
  
德拉科像是听见了什么笑话一样，嗤了一声，松开手，但哈利并没有起身。  
  
“我知道你对我的欲望。”  
  
“怎么，难道你对我没有欲望吗？”德拉科直视着哈利的眼睛，语调习惯性地拖长，“哈利·波特，我不是一个等待青睐的丧家之犬。以前都像是我强迫你逼你和我上床一样，现在你居高临下地怜悯我和我做爱。”  
  
哈利深吸一口气，措不及防吸进去了很多灰尘，呛地扭头咳嗽。  
  
有谁能强迫哈利·波特？伪装的卑微只是为了掩饰那些极度不愿被看穿的感性。其实谁都看穿了，只是不说，仿佛就谁也看不穿。  
  
“我知道你都在想些什么。收起你救世主的腔调，我不吃那套。”  
  
哈利总算把灰全咳出去了，沉默几秒，从腰间掏出了一串钥匙，挑出最小的那把，已经锈了半边。接着，他双手捧起德拉科红肿的手腕，顶着德拉科挑着眉嘲讽的目光，把钥匙插进锁眼。  
  
金属手铐和手电筒重重地砸在地上，发出一连串尖锐的声音。哈利只感觉手腕被狠狠地攥住，整个人一下子后仰，摔到了地上，眼冒金星之际看见德拉科逼得很近的双眼，黑暗中是一种奇怪的透明色。  
  
“你会后悔解开我的手铐的。”  
  
“不，我不会。事实上你无处可去，伏地魔那边绝对不欢迎你。”  
  
哈利笃定地说。  
  
德拉科的火气猛地串了上去，他恶狠狠地把哈利的双手扣住拉到头顶。  
  
“是的是的，我们的救世主大人为我安排好了一切，我得好好感谢他。”他咬牙切齿地说着，手上却没动作，只是瞪着那双绿色的眸子和在地上散开的黑发瞧。他们的胸膛紧紧压在一起，肋骨硌得生疼，心脏如雷撞击着彼此。  
  
哈利无动于衷地任由被压在地上。  
  
德拉科的火又猛地泄了气。他烦躁地甩开哈利的手，坐起身。  
  
“我说过我不是丧家之犬。如果你想要我——”  
  
“我想要你。”  
  
德拉科倒吸了一口气。  
  
“我想要你。”哈利认真地重复，注视着德拉科的眼睛。  
  
一个谎言对自己说得太久，说着说着就变成真的了。只是，在夜阑三更时独处一人时，坐下来闭上眼好好摸摸自己的心脏，那里面总有一个什么东西隐隐作动，然后人就会变得脆弱，变得不堪一击。  
  
“我也是。”德拉科听见自己这么说，“我也想要你，想要平等地，拥有你。”  
  
怎样才能强大起来呢？  
  
首先要对自己坦诚，然后要对爱情坦诚。  


6   
布雷斯再一次见到德拉科，是在一个阴暗的小角落里了。枪互相抵着对方的脑袋。  
  
“你果然是背叛了。”布雷斯勾起嘴角，似笑非笑，像是嘲讽又好像愉悦。  
  
“潘西呢？”  
  
“女士们早被我送出国了。”  
  
话题终结。他们对持着，枪拿得很稳，一点没有随着呼吸的起伏而上下晃动。一墙之隔外是错综的枪声，怒吼声，尖叫声，像是来自另外一个世界，遥远而不真切。  
  
“我知道我父母是怎么死的。”德拉科平淡地说。  
  
“我就知道你知道。”  
  
“我也知道你知道我知道。”  
  
布雷斯扩大了嘴角的弧度，他放下枪，无奈地举起双手：“好吧，看来我们什么都知道。我早就看不惯那个光头了。”  
  
德拉科哼了一声，举枪的手纹丝不动。  
  
“那么——”  
  
“‘布雷斯’即自由。”布雷斯舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，一个词一个词说。  
  
德拉科又哼了一声，才放下枪。仅是瞬间，一个拳头就毫不留情地呼了上来。  
  
“唔”德拉科闷哼一声，踉跄了几步，用袖子摸了摸唇角。  
  
“操你的。”  
  
“你还是去操你的哈利·波特吧。”布雷斯轻飘飘地说。  


7  
“喂。”德拉科憋红了脸，叫到，声音之大把自己都吓了一跳。  
  
只隔着一米的哈利无奈地转过头，“干啥？”  
  
“哈利·波特。”德拉科一字一句地说。  
  
“……”。  
  
“哈利·波特！”  
  
“……你到底想干什么。”  
  
“黑手党全灭了。”  
  
“嗯，然后？”  
  
“你上次在那个该死的小黑房子里说什么来着？”  
  
哈利脚步一顿，平平淡淡地说，“忘了。”  
  
“你说你要和我做爱！”  
  
“操，你叫这么大声干嘛！”哈利恶狠狠地回过头，“我告诉你马尔福，我还没忘记那个和猫耳朵妞和西瓜呢。”  
  
这次轮到德拉科梗住了，“你，你不守信用！”  
  
哈利撇了撇嘴，不想理后面那个无理取闹的混蛋，转身就跑。  
  
“嘿，波特！别跑！我追你行了吧？我追你！喂！哈利！”  


8   
我们固执，倔强，我们死都不肯坦然直言自己的心声；我们嫉妒，我们挣扎，我们用尽全力想要被重视被理解。然后我们呼喊梅林，希望他能赐予我们一个救赎，一个不必说就会懂的天使。  
  
梅林听见了，他说好的，我亲爱的孩子。  
  
然后太阳就升起来了。  


  
——END——


End file.
